Golden Blue
by KageSakura
Summary: My little collection of EdxWinry projects. Different themes and genres, all wonderfully EdxWin. Rated for some later stuff.
1. Golden Blue

**This idea has been with me for a while now. I'm glad I finally get to write it down. Here's ficlet #1. Enjoy.**

**Anime Verse: Takes place between episodes 25-26 When the brother's are bringing Winry to Rush Valley.**

**Disclaimer:If I owned these characters I wouldn't have to keep repeating myself over and over...**

Golden Blue 

It wasn't a particularly sunny day, nor was it cloudy. Somewhere along the line Winry decided that the weather wasn't going to make up it's mind. The inside of the train felt stuffy but if she put her hand to the window glass it felt like the inside of an icebox. She was sitting smack dab next to the window, located between it and Al, who also felt a bit cool to the touch.

In the end she felt it was best to keep her jacket on, but roll the sleeves up a little. She froze in the act however when she felt a prickling sensation that made her shiver. Winry turned to see no other than the Fullmetal Alchemist, staring her in the face, and intently at that.

"Something wrong?" she asked, unnerved. His gaze was a lot more scrutinizing than usual. "Ed?"

No response from the alchemist, he didn't even bat an eyelash.

Okay…this was new. "Edward, stop it," She glared back. "You're freaking me out." Winry turned away.

"Cut it out, Brother," Al said in her defense

"Okay, okay. You're no fun." Edward said. "By the way I win this one."

Winry raised an eyebrow at him. Win this one? "Don't tell me that was your idea of a staring contest?" she said tugging at her sleeves successfully now that she wasn't so distracted. "What're you six years old?"

Ed's amused expression became a mingle of annoyance and hurt. "Hey! I had to do something to keep me from going crazy. I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Well whose fault is that?"

She had been sitting across from her the whole train ride and it hadn't occurred to him, that maybe they could have some sort of conversation?

"What do you mean?" Ed's look was pure confusion.

Obviously not. Winry sighed. "Al and I are here too Ed. You know a little conversation never hurt anyone."

"She's right, Ed. You should do your best to talk about something other than alchemy once in a while. You know, like in a social situation."

"Uh okay…so…" Ed trailed off and even the space around him went blank.

A few more seconds passed and he opened his mouth again. "What's the deal with those new radios you can barely get any reception."

Winry side glanced at Al who despite being a suit of armor looked very disappointed in his brother. She sighed. "I think I'll take you up on that staring contest."

"But I thought you wanted to have a serious conversation…" he looked so adorably perplexed that Winry felt her heart beat faster.

"No it's alright. Talking's not much fun anyway."

And so Winry ended up gazing directly into the gold yellow eyes of her childhood friend. Despite the fact that her eyes were getting watery from the "no blinking rule" Ed had made up, she felt like she could stay this way forever. Ed's eye color had always interested her. It wasn't purely yellow, nor was it brown, nor hazel. The closest shade was gold and even then it wasn't completely right.

Even more alluring was the image of her own eyes reflected in his coloring his eyes a different shade. A shade so unique it needed a name.

"Golden blue."

"Huh?"

"It's not exactly green is it?"

Ed blinked. "Uh?"

"Winry wins." Al said, as referee.

"Winry? What are you doing?" Ed was saying.

The mentioned mechanic blushed realizing she was still staring into her friends eyes like she was entranced.

"Nothing," she said turning her gaze to the floor.

"Anyway that wasn't fair," Ed said. "You said some weird stuff and it caught me off guard. Another round. No cheating."

"Sure."

Al raised his left gauntlet. "Whoever goes the longest without laughing, smiling or blinking wins. Looking away is an immediate loss. Okay go."

Winry leaned forward staring intently and yet trying not to let on how much she was enjoying the game. She tried not to blush Ed was close, his nose was about two inches away from her. Even still the only thing that touched her was his gaze.

She tried not to blink as she focused on the contest. As much as she wished otherwise she knew that for now this was the closest she'd ever get to Edward. Even so, she smiled it was a huge improvement than what she was used to.

**OoOoOoOo**

It was one minute in and already her lips had formed a little smile. Man, she wasn't so good at this staring contest thing. In fact the reason she had won earlier was because she'd cheated by saying all that weird stuff.

"Brother wins." Al said unimpressed by his friends staring skills. "Oh look we're passing over the Frisan river." He turned in his seat, his attention on the outside world

Ed grinned. Then he noticed Winry who was clearing spacing out again. Which was very unlike her. "Hey Win? Winry?"

He waved a flesh hand in front of her face trying to snap her out it. "Hello anyone home?" That was the second time she went all weird on him. Maybe she hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. They had spent most of the night looking for Al after all.

He leaned in close to her almost touching her nose with his. She was also pink in the face now. "Are you blushing?"

She blinked. "I'm fine." Before he could see he reach for her pocket the cold pain against his head knocked him backwards. "What do you think you're doing? What's the deal with getting so close anyway!"

Ed growled as he rubbed his head. "You didn't have to react so violently! Why were you spacing out anyway?"

This only made her blush more.

"You guys are missing an amazing view," Al interrupted before she could answer.

Ed stared out the window at the crystal blue water below. "Friscan river huh? I've read about it, it's supposed to be the longest river in this part of the country."

"It's also only a few miles from Rush Valley!" Winry squealed back to her old self. "Oh I can't wait till we get there!"

Ed smiled at her quirky enthusiasm. "I don't doubt that. Just be careful you don't fall out the window."

"I'm too tall. I think you're the one that has to worry about that, Ed." Winry teased.

He crossed his arms. "I just hope we get there soon. I'm so bored. You suck at staring contests, Win."

She turned from the window. "Well sorry, if I've been too busy doing more important things to practice my staring skills. And if I'm so boring why don't you try making more alchemy geek friends to talk to."

Ed shook his head and chuckled. He loved teasing her as much as she teased him. It was a habit he'd had since he was seven years old. "Don't tell me you're offended?"

Winry blinked. And then crossed her arms over her chest as if to say, _Why wouldn't I be?_

He sat back at his seat and stared up at the ceiling wondering why he always managed to say things that got her mad, and how some secret part of him always was looking forward to arguing with her.

"You are not boring Winry and I didn't say you were. I'm always bored when I'm just sitting around, especially on an incessant train ride such as this even if the company is pleasant. And I don't need any other friends."

He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You know," Winry said. "I'm really happy you brought me along."

Ed blinked. Okay that was out of the blue.

Before he had a coherent thought crossed his mind Al exclaimed. "We're here look!"

Winry jumped up and down. "Whoo! Oh it looks even more amazing than I thought it would be. Look at all those automail stores!"

Ed sighed putting his hands in his pockets. Good thing he had taken a nap earlier he was going to need all his energy if he and Al were going to try to keep Winry from dragging them all over the place. Not that he could avoid that.

He caught the look Winry gave him from her spot near the window. He stared back for a few moments then asked. "What?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "By the way I win this one."

Ed raised an eyebrow at her then conceded. "Okay you got me."

His lips broke into a little smile at the triumphant look on Winry's face. "Geez, you have to be good at everything don't you?"

He said getting up to retrieve his luggage from the overhead compartment all the while trying to hide the blush that had crept on his face for no apparent reason. Okay so maybe he maybe she was cute and he didn't mind her staring so intently at him. Maybe he just wanted an excuse to get close to her without getting close. But Winry didn't need to know that.

* * *

**A/N: It's a lot of fun to write Alphonse, but I had to remind myself the focus was on the pairing...well hopefully I did it justice. On to project #2!  
**


	2. Jerk

Here we have: Project 2. Animeverse. Episode. 46 Between when Ed leaves Rezembul for the last time and Al's cover is blown on the train.

**Disclaimer: No**.

Jerk

Ed stared out the window. The clouds were heavy with threatening rain, maybe that's why he felt so bleh.

He briefly wondered if Al was alright locked up with the sheep in the cargo car. "Nah they won't find him."

"So," he told the sky. "I guess this is it."

He wasn't expecting an answer, and he didn't get one.

He tried not thinking that this might be the last time he'd see Rezembul. See Sciezka and Aunt Pinako and Den. And Winry.

He'd been such a jerk to her lately.

He was a jerk in general.

It was constantly pointed out to him, usually by Winry. Usually accompanied by the sound of a slamming door, or following a major beatdown with a wrench.

Edward would always let it go over his head, because honestly, what else could he do about it? He was a jerk, he knew that. His brother knew that, the military knew that, Central most likely knew that, if not they had probably figured it out by now.

It wasn't like he was a bad person, nor that he didn't care about others. He was just tactless, impulsive, cynical and sometimes too blunt for his own good. He only told half truths, if at all.

He crossed the line a lot. Which in his defense, was a very thin line, and he would only realize he had crossed it after the wrench had collided with his head.

Still he couldn't really argue because he agreed wholeheartedly. He was a jerk, especially when it came to Winry. He would never write and called only when he needed something, he would act cold towards her and sometimes downright rude.

Sometimes he would start out trying to be nice and then mess up halfway. It was like a bad habit that he wished he could break.

But it wasn't even for fear of a wrench, he just knew she didn't deserve it.

She was way too nice to him for reasons that even a genius like himself could not decipher. Always smiling even after he had made her cry yet again.

Then there was the time she had braided his hair. Not too long ago. She had cried then too, but probably for a different reason.

Three days later and he still felt like scum.

Even so he had had no idea how to tell her how important it was that he do this one thing.

How much he had wanted her to understand.

That was his major issue, he didn't know how to say things and it always got him in trouble.

Especially when it came to her.

Okay so maybe it did bother him a little more than the steel blows to the skull. Maybe it didn't always go over his head. But what could do about it?

He was a jerk, and not even intentionally. That somehow made it worse. And he had so many things to focus on, so much to do before he could actually write a letter, dial a phone with the promise that he would actually be able to follow up with a visit at least. That he would actually come home to stay.

Without that promise he couldn't offer much.

Getting their bodies back, wasn't just the brother's dream. Edward knew Winry was waiting for him and Al to come home, and it both hurt and flattered him. Because it just seemed a lot nicer to be able to come home, especially to someone like her. But in the meantime what was she going through, being constantly left behind?

He didn't want to think about it.

Feeling finicky Edward dug into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain, the only remnants of his state issue watch thanks to Kimbley.

He looked around the car to see it was pretty crowded yet. Still no commotion about an intruder. Good he'd get to Central undisturbed. "I hope Al can will be okay. We've got a few more stops left..." he said absently.

Then he caught himself. He was worrying too much.

This was the way it had to be at least for now. One goal one purpose.

The rest? He'd figure it out after all the pressing matters such as defeating the Homunculi, and getting Al's body were dealt with.

After that he could return to Rezembul and possibly redeem himself. Until then he'd be a jerk who sucked at goodbyes.

* * *

**A/N: And on to Project 3#. Wheee!  
**


	3. Walking Straight

**A/N: This story was inspired by a quote. "I come to you from the western hemisphere to tell you that Edward Elric likes girls!" Vic Mignogna, Ed's english voice actor. Whose birthday is today, I believe. Yay. Happy Birthday to Vic! ) Edit: I wrote this on the 27th Vic's birthday, and posted it the next day.**

**Post anime. Pre-movie. Ed makes something clear to Heidrich.**

**Disclaimer: (shakes head) FMA is not mine.**

Walking Straight.

He froze at the sight of blue eyes, all too familiar for that one second.

Edward went crashing to reality when he took in the rest of her face. He had never seen this girl before.

The girl gave him a very strange look, then she flipped her yellow hair over her shoulder and walked off.

"Hey, Ed."

He turned to see Alfons giving him one of those concerned friend looks of his. "Wow you look like you've seen a ghost are you okay?"

Edward turned and grinned. "It's nothing, I just spaced out there for a moment. I really need to watch where I'm going."

Alfons shrugged and Edward started walking again. What the heck had he been expecting?

They were in Romania, miles and a world away from Amestris, there was no way he would run into his mechanic here. Then again, he had run into Alfons who was the very image of his brother back home.

He shook his head, he wasn't Al though, and if even he did find this world's double of Winry she wouldn't be her. He was being stupid.

He told himself to focus on actually getting this rocket done and worry about everything else later. If he ever wanted to get home he couldn't let his mind wander off like that again.

"Hey, Ed."

"Yeah."

"You're about to walk into a street lamp."

Ed stopped seeing that Alfons was quite right about that. "Huh, well would you look at that." He changed course to avoid it.

So much for not letting his mind wander.

"You're a bit off today." Alfons said falling into step beside him. "Acting stranger than usual, and that's saying a lot."

"I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night." Ed responded only half life lying.

"Well if you're not feeling well you could ask Oberth to let you off today, you never catch a break anyway."

Ed shook his head. "No need. I'm fine."

"Don't look now but that girl over there keeps glancing your way."

They were in the middle of the market cutting across it was the quickest way to the hangar after all. He looked up to see that indeed some blonde by the flower shop was giving him the eye. In fact she was too busy looking at him to notice that the flower pots she was arranging in the display were falling over.

"She's cute." Alfons smiled. "Maybe you should go talk to her?"

"Yep she's a beauty all right." Ed said. He continued walking. "I think I'll pass."

He could feel Alfon's wide eyed stare on his back. "What? Ed!"

Ed sped up his pace. "You really expect me charm her with my slurred Romanian? It's more likely I'd end up accidently insulting her."

"I don't think it'd matter, the way she's looking at you, it seems like she's not interested in small talk." Alfons sounded amused.

Ed glared at him. "Who the heck do you take me for?" Despite his best efforts he could feel a blush spreading to his hairline.

Heidrich only laughed in response. Ed could tell he was getting a kick out of this. "She's not my type anyway." He said trying to end the conversation, then and there.

"You have a type? That's a surprise. No offense Ed but as long as I've known you I've never seen you take interest in the opposite sex. Even the guys at the hangar are starting to think you might be asexual or…" he trailed off, clearly not comfortable with finishing that sentence.

Ed felt like he had been doused with cold water. "Or what? Just what are you implying?"

He'd only known Alfons a few months but even so it should be obvious he wasn't what Ed thought Al thought he was.

Alfons decided the floor was very interesting indeed. "I never said I agreed with them…It really doesn't make a difference either way."

Ed laughed nervously. "You're kidding me?"

Alfons uncomfortable glance up at him and the way his hands were pushed into his pockets told him differently.

"Oh boy…" Ed sighed shaking his head, clearly not believing that Alfons of all people actually thought something so ridiculous.

"I'm not saying I care either way what a couple of losers at the hangar have to say. Still I'll have you know I'm quite attracted to the fairer sex. I know when it comes to women I don't talk much, and I tend to stay away as much as possible and I understand that it might seem strange to some people, but I have other things to focus on right now. And I can't let anything or anyone distract me from that."

"Like finding a way back home," Heidrich almost whispered.

"Exactly. And pretty girls like the one you just pointed out are one of if not the biggest distractions there are. That and as I said my Romanian is terrible and I don't see the point of making a fool of myself in a foreign country," Ed grinned. "Anyway the way I see it, I wasn't the only one she was staring at."

Alfons smiled. "You really think so?"

Ed gave him a playful push. "Why don't _you_ go talk to her? It's not like Oberth will freak out if you're a bit late. I bet he'd understand, being stuck with a group of guys all day who apparently have nothing better to do than start rumors."

Heidrich nodded. "Sorry for that. I'll set them straight on it." and Ed watched as he crossed the street a bit enthusiastically to talk to the girl.

He sighed. Now that his sexual preferences were made clear, he hoped Heidrich or any of his other hangar buddies would try to set him up with every female he saw.

The girl and Al looked like they were really hitting it off. Maybe he should go on ahead and let Oberth know his friend was going to be a bit late.

As he walked he laughed to himself at the sillyness of it all. Why was Alfons so surprised? Of course he had a type. He just didn't think he'd find her on this side of the gate. European girls didn't seem to fall under the category of violent machine junkies.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Ed muse: Damn straight! (throws random confetti) A good ending!  
**

**Me: Don't celebrate yet...you're in my other stories remember?**

**Ed muse: (sulks)**

**This is all I have for today, but I'm sure something will come to me on the train ride home. Plot bunnies never sleep! Well hope you guys enjoyed these as much as I have had writing them. Check back for more in the future if you do so wish.**

**Till next time this has been a literally moment brought to you by yours truly.**


	4. Mixed

**A/N: Here we go another drabbble. I really wish I could think of a more colorful title, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I am not japanese, my name is not Hiromu Arawaka and therefore it makes sense to say I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Mixed

Mixed in a blender. That's the way Winry felt when she would watch her famous alchemist friend -slash- favorite customer waltz in and out of her life. With every visit he would mix her up a little more, bringing forth a chaos within her that could only be the expressed by how hard she threw her wrench. Her emotions would blend into eachother until she didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him or kill him.

Sometimes he would smile and be polite; most times he'd walk in unannounced covered in bruises from who knows what. The "how" and "why" of the matter was of course, never discussed.

She wanted to bash into his skull the pain she felt in seeing him like that, or at least a little sense, a more cautious nature, but no wrench could do that.

Not that she hadn't tried.

But it was more than that.

Winry always felt at an early age that she was somewhere outside of the Elric brother's world of alchemy and danger. It certainly felt like it when her requests to know more about what the heck they had been up too had been waved off. Even so Ed would always come back. Usually for a few days. Even less, but in those few hours she was actually part of his life.

And he would blend back into what was known as her home into the role of customer and companion and best friend who was too arrogant for his own good.

And he would say things that were so blunt they needed explaining, and he would smile or grin or laugh in a way that made her wonder if it was because it was her. If he would smile that way with anyone else.

And she would melt into herself when he looked at her and feel years younger and giggle like the dork she knew she was, inwardly of course. For the few seconds, the duration of a glance, or for the hours working on his limbs, she was mixed up in his life, leaving her wanting so much more; and heaven help her if he ever figured it out.

He wouldn't, he was too dense. But even so Edward Elric mixed her up, his presence bringing utter chaos and interrupting her extremely normal lifestyle, lasting for a good blink of an eye before she had a chance to close the door, left swinging in his hasty goodbye. In those time Winry didn't know whether to cry or curse him.

But he would always come back as if he had never left only to blend in again into the work room, leaving her helpless as she too become part of whatever situation he was in, was planning to be in. Bringing forth an angrily amused and gratefully sad joy in her heart, without a clue as to what he did to her. Edward Elric's gaze, smile, stupid cocky, arrogant, limbs, and all would mix her up; would mix up her feelings, would mix up her life. And truth be told, Winry Rockbell didn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: That was possibly one of the shortest pieces I've written. Well hope you guys liked it.** **If you did, review! And if you didn't, review and offer some constructive cristism!**

**K.S.**


End file.
